


Круиз

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданно Сэм выигрывает путевку в круиз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круиз

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: The Cruise by [Nancy](http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=35373)

Сэм ждал звонка от Дина, поэтому ответил на входящий, не глядя на имя звонившего.  
\- Ну, что ты там узнал?  
\- Эм, мистер Мелошан? Мистер Сэм Мелошан? – спросил его молодой голос.  
Сэм прекратил чистить оружие, вспоминая это имя. Мысленно соединив его с новой кредиткой, он осторожно подтвердил:  
\- Да?  
\- Мистер Мелошан, это Райан из "Хартфорд Виза". Я очень рад сообщить, что вы, пользуясь нашей картой во время акции "Летняя жара", выиграли полностью оплаченный круиз!  
\- Что, простите? – удивленно моргая, переспросил Сэм.  
\- Да, сэр! Все, что вам надо сделать – это появиться в гавани Майами, чтобы отправиться в круиз на пять ночей и шесть дней по Карибскому бассейну с остановками во всех дьюти-фри портах.  
\- Подождите! Вы говорите, что я выиграл круиз? – не поверил Сэм.  
\- Именно, сэр!  
\- Могу я взять с собой кого-нибудь? – подумав, поинтересовался младший Винчестер.  
\- Да, конечно, сэр! Путевка на двоих, - радостно подтвердил Райан. – Ваша жена присоединится к вам?  
Сэм широко улыбнулся и выдал:  
\- О, да, мой партнер будет со мной! А я могу заказать нечто вроде люкса для молодоженов? Это просто идеальное время, так как мы буквально две недели тому назад провели церемонию в Кейп-Коуд!  
Наступила тишина, но потом Райан слегка заикаясь, ответил:  
\- Да, сэр. Никаких проблем. Просто дайте мне его данные.  
Хихикая про себя, Сэм принялся строить планы, как затащить Дина во Флориду.

* * * *  
\- Да ладно тебе, Сэмми! Это тупик! – уже в пятый раз возмутился Дин. Он жестом указал на толпу туристов, готовящихся в круиз, или куда там они все намылились. - В этой толпе нет ни одного демона! Единственное зло на десять миль вокруг – это вон та рубашка!  
Глянув на толстого мужика в жуткой кислотного цвета рубашке, Сэм мысленно согласился с братом. Отсутствие демонов это вообще то, что надо. И хотя это и не был Большой Каньон, но круиз тоже входил в его список желаний. Вслух же он произнес:  
\- Мы просто проверим корабль и сойдем. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он утонул, так ведь?  
Дин проворчал, что надо бы сжечь все гавайские рубашки, но больше до самого трапа не проронил ни слова.  
Тут Сэм остановился, будто ему в голову пришла внезапная мысль.  
\- Ты же не страдаешь от морской болезни? Корабли тебя так не пугают как самолеты?  
\- Что? Нет, с чего бы это? – возмутился Дин.  
Вздохнув с явным облегчением, Сэм отмахнулся.  
\- Просто не хочу, чтобы ты нас не задерживал.  
\- Иди ты на хер, Сэм.  
Именно в этот момент они как раз влились в толпу у входа на трап, так что практически каждый родитель в поле зрения сердито зыркнул на Дина. Сэм локтем пихнул своего брата, в то же время посылая всем вокруг извиняющийся взгляд. Очередь двигалась на удивление быстро, персонал явно знал свою работу. Сэм вытащил поддельное удостоверение личности и протянул его темноволосому парню.  
\- Мистер Мелошан! Как приятно с вами познакомиться! – воскликнул парень, схватил руку Сэма и принялся ее трясти. – Я Брэдли, ваш координатор на время поездки. А это, должно быть ваш партнер, мистер Холстед! Приятно и с вами познакомится, сэр!  
Сэм улыбаясь, наблюдал за озадаченным братом.  
\- А где ваш багаж? – поинтересовался Брэдли.  
Откашлявшись, Сэм печально пояснил:  
\- Боюсь, до нас он не добрался. Думаю, наши вещи застряли где-то в Чикаго.  
Брэдли сочувственно закудахтал:  
\- Ну, раз так случилось, то это уже не страшно. Все расходы оплачены, так что, можете купить все, что вам нужно из одежды. "Хартфорд Виза" оплачивает.  
Сэм согласно кивнул и сказал:  
\- Мне так неудобно! Вовсе не стоит нам компенсировать весь гардероб. Возможно, мы могли бы обойтись…  
\- О, нет, нет! И слышать ничего не желаю! – запротестовал Брэдли. – Первое, что вы сделаете, после того как устроитесь в своей каюте – это посетите магазин одежды! Не забывайте, вам придется побывать на нескольких званых обедах.  
\- Да, конечно, - согласился Сэм.  
Брэдли махнул куда-то в сторону, и к ним подбежала симпатичная девушка.  
\- Это Джанет. Она покажет вам корабль и ваши каюты. Если вам что-то понадобится, а меня рядом не будет, то скажите Джанет и она вам поможет.  
Сэм пожал Брэдли руку:  
\- Вы так добры!  
\- Это все в удовольствие! – заверил его Брэдли.  
\- Пойдем, милый, пора поглядеть на наш новый дом на следующие шесть дней, - Сэм нежно взял Дина за руку.  
Дин так же сладко улыбнулся в ответ, но отвечая, до боли сжал кисть Сэма.  
\- Не пропустил бы ни за что на свете, сладкий.  
Сэму пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами и не потерять улыбку, прощаясь с Брэдли и следуя за Джанет по трапу.  
Прижимаясь к нему, Дин прошипел:  
\- У тебя большие неприятности, Сэмми!  
\- Ты сломаешь мне пальцы!  
\- Ничего, потерпишь!  
Сэм уже весь покрылся потом к тому времени, когда чересчур веселая Джанет оставила их в каюте, и он смог, наконец, вырвать из тисков свою пульсирующую от боли руку.  
\- Что за еб твою мать? – рявкнул Дин, скрестив руки на груди. – Говори, Сэм, или я сойду с этого корыта.  
Поморщившись, Сэм помассировал поврежденную кисть.  
\- Мы выиграли круиз по карте "Хартфорд Виза". Вот этот круиз. Все включено. Отпуск, Дин. У нас будет неделя отдыха, валяния на солнце, бесплатный фуршет и Ямайка. Ты там был когда-нибудь?  
Дин недоуменно поморгал и спросил:  
\- Отпуск? Без демонов?  
\- Ни одного, - пообещал Сэм. Он придвинулся к брату и положил руки ему на плечи. – Только мы вдвоем, Дин. Все думают, что мы любовники, а не братья. Следующие шесть дней мы можем делать все что угодно, и делать это открыто! Нас здесь никто не знает, и мы никогда больше не встретимся с этими людьми!  
Подозрение в глазах брата было трудно вынести. Сэм понимал, что Дин всегда ждал какой-нибудь пакости, ведь с ними никогда ничего хорошего не случалось, даже случайно.  
\- Так, давай-ка проясним. Мы едем в отпуск, потому что сварганили фальшивые кредитки и попользовали их?  
\- Это новые карты.  
\- Ну, да это все объясняет, - фыркнул Дин.  
Сэм подошел еще ближе и улыбнулся.  
\- Мы можем это получить, Дин. Чтобы у нас просто были хорошие воспоминания. Только ты и я, на шесть дней.  
Он подождал секунду, пока Дин обдумывал эту мысль, и вот плечи брата под руками Сэма расслабились. Дин совсем сократил между ними дистанцию, обнял Сэма за талию и выдохнул в шею:  
\- Звучит неплохо.  
Улыбаясь, Сэм прижался щекой к волосам Дина и согласился:  
\- Отлично звучит.

* * * *  
Но весь оставшийся вечер Дина не отпускали сомнения, чему служил доказательством его напряженный взгляд. Сэм понимал, что это напряжение спадет только, когда они выйдут из порта, так что решил воспользоваться случаем и отвлечь брата шопингом. Дин был изрядным шмоточником и очень любил хорошо выглядеть, так что Сэм решил использовать эту его любовь в своих целях. Он целенаправленно напяливал на себя огромные рубашки-распашонки в пару к штанам жуткого цвета, пока Дин, наконец-то, неохотно растянул губы в ухмылке.  
\- Если не хочешь, чтобы о геях думали плохо – верни это на место!  
Продавец-консультант облегченно выдохнул:  
\- Ох, спасибо!  
\- Я все-таки заставил тебя улыбнуться, - весело отозвался Сэм.  
\- Придурок.  
\- И тебе это нравится, - подмигнул ему Сэм.  
\- Вы двое уже долго вместе, не так ли? – поинтересовался продавец.  
\- Всю жизнь. И я не намерен что-либо менять, - Сэм переглянулся с Дином.  
Продавец снова громко вздохнул и пробормотал:  
\- Боже, это так романтично!  
Но внимание Сэма привлекло не это, а вмиг залившееся краской лицо Дина и подозрительно заблестевшие глаза.  
Дин откашлялся, отвел взгляд и, прихватив пару слаксов, ткнул ими в Сэма.  
\- Убери все эти рубашки. Я подберу тебе что-нибудь, что не напугает маленьких детей.  
Сэм улыбнулся и кивнул. Он с радостью подчинится, если это отвлечет Дина от его мрачных мыслей. С тех пор, как сделка была заключена, стало очень трудно заставить брата по-настоящему улыбнуться. О, естественно, было по-прежнему много подколок и отпущенных шуточек, но всегда на заднем плане тикали часики, отсчитывая время до их последнего дня вместе. Сэм все еще искал выход и намеревался разрушить сам Ад к чертовой бабушке, лишь бы удержать Дина рядом. Но признаться в этом Дину он, конечно, не мог. Брат, попросту, стал бы волноваться еще больше.  
Полчаса спустя у Сэма появился, как назвали это Дин с продавцом - "респектабельный гардероб", и они пошли дальше искать себе костюмы для официальных обедов. Сэм настоял, по крайней мере, на одном костюме для каждого и реально планировал позже устроить в них фотосессию. На самом деле его вовсе не заботило, какой костюм будет у него самого, хотя несколько идей у него все же было, и какая-нибудь Дину понравилась бы. Сэм размышлял о другом, например, что вот этот, нежно-серого цвета, прекрасно смотрелся бы с зеленым галстуком, так подходящим к глазам брата.  
Себе Дин одежду выбрал за рекордно короткий срок, что и не удивительно – учитывая специфический вкус брата, но и немного обидно – ведь Дин не устроил ему представления, как это сделал для него Сэм.  
\- Корабль готов к отплытию, - оповестил их новый друг Кайл. – Возвращайтесь, а я распоряжусь, чтобы это принесли вам в каюту.  
Сэм заметил, как Дин открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать и быстро положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Мы будем делать все эти глупости для отдыхающих, понял?  
Дин нахмурился, но согласно кивнул, и позволил Сэму привести себя на главную палубу. У поручней скопилась довольно плотная толпа, так что им пришлось постараться, чтобы протолкнуться. Сэм воспользовался своими размерами и просто сдвигал с дороги мешавших людей, а Дин следовал за ним в фарватере. Смеясь и болтая, они радовались всему вокруг, и когда судно отошло от берега, Сэм обнял Дина и прошептал:  
\- Разве это не весело?  
\- Подумаешь! – ответил Дин, но губы растянулись в улыбке, и он прильнул к Сэму. – Эй, а когда же будет фуршет?  
Сэм расхохотался над таким чисто Диновским заявлением и поцеловал своего любимого брата, прямо здесь – перед Богом и перед всеми.

* * * *  
\- Боже! Ох, ты боже мой!  
Сэм улыбался, глядя на восторженного Дина у фуршетных столов. Бесплатная еда всегда приводила Дина в отличное настроение, но она также неизбежно приводила к набитому животу и желудочным страданиям, как это называл Сэм. И еще, это обычно заканчивалось тем, что несколько часов спустя Дин стонал в ванной и вовсе не по причине хорошего настроения.  
Схватив Дина за руку, Сэм предупредил его:  
\- У тебя впереди еще шесть дней бесплатной еды, Дин. Не налегай, ладно?  
\- Но Сэм! Посмотри, у них тут и лобстер, и креветки, и стейк. О, мой бог, ты только глянь на этот стейк! Прикрой меня, Сэм, я вхожу.  
Сэм застонал от досады, когда его брат попер как трактор прямо к блюдам с говядиной. Взяв себе тарелку, он последовал за Дином, но в более уравновешенном состоянии, и выбрал себе свое любимое, благо выбор был богатым. Присоединившись к Дину за закрепленным за ними столом, он просто вздохнул, увидев, сколько всего тот наложил себе в тарелку.  
\- И это все, что ты съешь? - нахмурился Дин.  
\- Нет, Дин. Здесь можно потом взять добавки, - терпеливо объяснил ему Сэм.  
Это, казалось, привело Дина в замешательство, и он спросил, понизив голос:  
\- Че, правда? И нас не выгонят как в том ресторане в Оклахоме?  
И Сэм вдруг, услышав этот простой вопрос, понял своего брата как никогда раньше. Дин был ненасытным во многих значениях этого слова: в еде, сексе, одежде и даже в своем желании содержать Импалу в безупречном состоянии. Он ждал, что его выгонят, что кто-то придет и скажет – ему больше ничего не светит, и что он, наверное, и не заслуживает даже того, что у него уже есть. Вот почему его брат за раз нахватал столько, сколько смог, не зная, что никто у него ничего не собирается отнимать.  
Не удивительно, что он так легко адаптировался в тюрьме, и Сэма от этой мысли аж замутило. Там все, что могли, отобрали, а остальное было зафиксировано, поэтому там он всегда знал чего ожидать.  
Наклонившись к Дину, он схватил его за плечо и втянул в глубокий, неспешный поцелуй. И когда отстранился, прошептал:  
\- Ты можешь взять столько, сколько хочешь, Дин. Никто не выгонит нас с корабля. И тут есть еще и десерт.  
Дин благодарно взглянул на него и принялся есть, но уже не с такой поспешностью.  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? – спросил Сэм.  
Дин проглотил еду и, согласно кивнув, предложил:  
\- Пива? Только не той импортной бурды, что ты пьешь.  
\- Понял. Сейчас тебе будет разбавленная водой, безвкусная бурда.  
Дин шлепнул брата по заднице, когда тот отходил от стола, и Сэм, смеясь, направился к бару. А когда вернулся к столу с двумя бутылками пива – одно отечественного производства, другое – импортного – то оказалось что свободные места за их столом уже заняты.  
\- Сэмми, это Марк и Джина Харрис, а это Майк Дональдсон и его партнер Рэй Франклин, - представил людей Дин и забрал свое пиво.  
Сэм кивнул, обмениваясь приветствиями со своими соседями по столу. А так как он не знал, о чем тут уже рассказал Дин, то оставил роль главного говоруна старшему брату. И тот на удивление оказался просто в ударе. Он смешил всех за столом даже тогда, когда его тарелка опустела. К счастью, это отвлекало его до конца обеда, так что позже ему не грозили страдания от переедания.  
А когда музыканты заиграли веселую музыку восьмидесятых, Дин удивил Сэма простым вопросом:  
\- Хочешь потанцевать?  
\- Потанцевать? – у Сэма брови на лоб полезли от удивления.  
\- Ну, да. Танцы это такая штука, когда ты перебираешь ногами почти в такт музыке, - пояснил Дин, поблескивая глазами.  
\- Очень смешно, - скорчил рожицу Сэм, но поднялся вместе с Дином, не желая расстраивать его в самом начале путешествия. И к своему удивлению, Сэма это развлекло гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. Естественно, Дин был великолепным танцором и с энтузиазмом переходил в танце от одного к другому. Сэм практически получал одинаковое удовольствие наблюдая за тем, как он танцует и с другими и с ним самим, а его брат неизбежно возвращался к нему, чтобы крутануть разок-другой.  
В конце концов, Сэму пришлось просить пощады, потому что он вспотел, и ему срочно нужен был перерыв. Он ухмыльнулся в ответ на Диново: "Слабак!" и вернулся за стол. Там оказался один Рэй.  
\- А твой парень отлично танцует, - сказал он.  
Сэм, улыбнулся и согласно кивнул. Он выпил уже третье пиво и собрался выпить еще воды.  
\- Дину надо двигаться, иначе он несчастлив. Прибавь сюда еще музыку и девчонок, вот как сейчас, и он будет на седьмом небе от счастья.  
\- Знаешь, я так и подумал, что он би, - признался Рэй. – Тебя это не волнует?  
\- Что? Что он танцует с девочками?  
\- Да.  
\- Дин чрезвычайно надежный в этом смысле. Я не беспокоюсь, – улыбнулся и покачал головой Сэм.  
\- А я бы волновался.  
Проследив за взглядом Рэя, Сэм увидел Дина, танцующего с прелестной блондиночкой, и медленно облизнул губы. То, как двигался его брат выглядело сплошным грехом, и Сэм знал, что к концу танца у девчушки в конец ослабеют ноги. Как и у самого Сэма подкосились бы, будь он на ее месте. Он мимолетом подумал о тройничке, но отбросил эту мысль. Нет, не в их первую ночь.  
Сэм едва расслышал, как партнер Рэя звал того закруглятся:  
\- Пойдем, малыш, пора домой. Спокойной ночи, Сэм.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Майк, Рэй, - не отрывая взгляда от брата, ответил Сэм.  
Дин в этот момент как раз посмотрел на него и Сэм понял, что все это шоу для него. Так Дин показывал младшему, чем они займутся, когда вернутся в свою каюту.  
"Никаких десертов!" - про себя думал Сэм, чувствуя, как твердеет член от этих горячих танцев.

* * * *  
Пока они шли в каюту, Сэм буквально кожей ощущал вибрацию воздуха между ними, словно это было живое существо. Только так, разделенные друг от друга несколькими дюймами, они могли держать себя в руках. Иначе, как только кто-то из них прикоснется к другому, они займутся тем, чего на публике не стоит делать. И он оказался прав – едва войдя в комнату, он захлопнул ногой дверь и прижал к ней Дина, отчаянно впиваясь в губы своего брата.  
И Дин дал ему то, чего он жаждал, и даже больше. Неистово толкаясь языком в рот Сэма, он рвал на нем рубашку и пуговицы запрыгали по полу. Сэм застонал, когда Дин жестко зажал один сосок, выкручивая его и посылая импульс желания по всему телу. Он воткнул ногу между бедер Дина, фиксируя того на месте, и сдернул рубашку с плеч брата. Получив доступ к обнаженной коже, Сэм поцелуями и нежными укусами проделал себе путь вниз и встал на колени. Его лицо прижалось к паху Дина, еще скрытому под денимом, и он жадно всосал твердый член через ткань, чем вызвал рваный стон из уст Дина.  
Он быстро справился с застежками джинсов и резко сдернул их. Сэм улыбнулся, увидев, что Дин в полной боевой готовности и немедленно взял в рот головку. Он всегда это любил: член брата во рту словно делал его завершенным, так же как и его член в заднице Дина или наоборот. До боли зажав волосы Сэма в пальцах, Дин молча толкал его голову все ближе и ближе к себе. И Сэм с радостью поддался, посасывая и облизывая член брата, насаживаясь глубоко, пока его нос не уткнулся в лобковые волосы Дина.  
И вот Дин вскрикнул, бедра задрожали, а Сэм глотал и не отодвигался. Пальцы Дина держали волосы брата, пока он кончал ему в глотку. Сэм едва чувствовал вкус его спермы, и в который раз был рад, что может задерживать дыхание так долго. Наконец, Дин застонал, опустошенный до конца, звук вышел каким-то надломленным, и стал сползать по двери на пол. Сэм выпустил член изо рта, облизнув напоследок, и поймал Дина в объятия.  
Старший тут же полез целоваться и вылизывать рот Сэма, пока Сэм укладывал их на пол. И только теперь, когда они лежали на ковре, он ощутил успокаивающее движение судна. Сэм улыбнулся и, разорвав поцелуй, поддразнил:  
\- Только что добыл свой трофей в этом путешествии!  
Дин охнул, ткнул его в бок, и парировал:  
\- Жуть какая. И, кроме того, ты еще ничего не получил.  
\- О, я получил много, поверь, Дин, - заверил его Сэм, и пристально посмотрел на брата в полумраке каюты.  
Отведя взгляд, Дин легко спросил:  
\- Ну и как насчет перебраться в кровать? Где тебе может еще больше повезти?  
Не позволив Дину разрушить столь эмоциональный момент, Сэм взял его лицо в ладони и заявил:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дин. Мне не может повезти еще больше.  
Дин сглотнул и прошептал:  
\- То же и со мной, Сэмми.  
Не обижаясь на то, что не услышал "я тебя люблю" в ответ, Сэм улыбнулся и снова втянул Дина в пьянящий поцелуй. Он длился вечность, влажный и любящий, дразнящий, и Сэм все больше возбуждался. Они несколько раз перекатились по полу, пока Сэм не оказался сверху, прихватив руки Дина за запястья и вытянув их над его головой. Затем ухмыльнулся и произнес, размышляя вслух:  
\- И что же мне делать с моим трофеем?  
\- Боже, Сэмми, кончай каламбурить.  
\- Ну, технически это не каламбур.  
Дин фыркнул и стукнулся головой об пол.  
Хихикнув, Сэм решил пожалеть брата, отпустил его запястья, и встал, чтобы снять с себя штаны. Голодный взгляд Дина очень льстил ему, хотя в наступающей темноте вряд ли он мог много увидеть.  
\- Стой там, - приказал вдруг Дин, только Сэм собрался снова присоединиться к нему.  
И Сэм сделал, как его просили, а Дин, привстав на колени, нежно провел ладонями сзади по голеням Сэма. От прикосновения Сэму стало немного щекотно, и он задрожал, но руки продвигались дальше – под колени, и выше по бедрам. Обе ладони остановились прямо под ягодицами, мягко массируя внутреннюю часть. У Сэма сперло дыхание, когда Дин наклонился к его члену, но не прикоснулся к нему, уже пульсирующему в ожидании.  
\- Хорошо пахнешь, Сэмми, - пробормотал Дин. – Думаю, надо попробовать на вкус.  
В отличие от Дина, Сэму облокотиться было не на что в момент, когда его брат насадился ртом на его член. Он только легко обхватил ладонями голову Дина, но давить не стал. Дин не был таким мастером миньетов, как Сэм, поэтому младший предоставил ему свободу действий. К тому времени, как Дин выпустил его, Сэм уже едва мог контролировать себя, его тело напряглось, и он был уже готов кончить.  
Поэтому хихиканье Дина казалось настоящим издевательством.  
\- О, да, именно таким я и хотел тебя видеть.  
Сэм облизал сухие губы, отчего Дин буквально набросился на него. К счастью, упали они на диван. Сэм крякнул, принимая на себя вес брата, и инстинктивно заерзал в попытке приуменьшить боль от соприкосновения самых чувствительных частей тела. Дин засмеялся, и этот звук Сэму понравился больше всего, потому что в последнее время не так уж часто он слышал смех Дина.  
\- Ты такой неженка! – улыбаясь, выдал Дин.  
В ответ Сэм прихватил брата за задницу и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Ты – сверху.  
\- Несомненно, - согласился Дин, усмехаясь, и устроился между ног Сэма. - А теперь заткнись и наслаждайся.  
Сэм открыл было рот, но растерял все слова, когда Дин просто крепко сжал в руке его член, и как будто извинялся за то, что причиняет боль.  
\- Ни слова, - приказал Дин.  
\- Ни слова, - подтвердил Сэм.  
Он довольно выдохнул, когда хватка Дина ослабла, и тот принялся ему надрачивать. Сэм очень хотел быть в Дине, но он так же хотел, чтобы не заканчивалось то, чем они сейчас занимались. Так что его брат принял решение – лег сверху и прихватил одной ладонью оба их члена. Сэм хрипло простонал и принялся двигаться навстречу такой желанной руке. Он закинул ногу на бедро Дина, обхватил его обеими руками и зажал в своих больших ладонях Динову задницу, принуждая его двигаться быстрее.  
Дыхание сбилось, тело очень быстро теряло контроль. Сэм нашел губы Дина и впился в них мокрым, голодным поцелуем, которого так часто ему не хватало. Мгновение спустя, он застыл под Дином, пальцы глубоко впились в тело брата и он кончил с едва слышным стоном, забрызгивая их едва соприкасающиеся животы. Старший дернулся еще пару раз и кончил следом, выгибаясь над Сэмом дугой и громко вскрикнув.  
После этого Дин упал на него, а у Сэма нашлись еще силы крепко обнять своего брата за плечи. Улыбаясь, Сэм поцеловал Дина в макушку и удовлетворенно вздохнув, скользнул в сон.  
Он конкретно решил оставшуюся часть поездки сделать такой же незабываемой, как и эта их первая ночь.


End file.
